GLEE
by klainebows101
Summary: Follow as Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Brittany, Finn and Noah take New York by storm. Based on the show friends.
1. The ones with failed marriages

**This use to be 'GLEE' but it got removed, I fixed it and am now posting it. I'm sorry to the people who Followed the other one. **

* * *

Blaine and Kurt are sitting in the coffee shop, Brittany walks in skipping.

"Hey guys!" Kurt looks up and smiles at Brittany.

"Hey Britt." Kurt says patting the spot next to him. Blaine nods making his curls get in his eyes.

"You need a haircut Blaine, I can't see your face!" Kurt sighs. Him and Blaine have been arguing over this for awhile and everyone agrees with Kurt, Blaine hates to admit it but he does need one.

"I don't know."

"Oh! I know a guy who knows a guy who cuts hair! He gave me a haircut when I was on the streets! I even wrote a song about it!" Brittany say's clapping her hands excitedly, Brittany was a character she was strange but thats what they liked about her. Brittany was known for her songs she sings (badly) and writes (again badly) she wrote about everything from smelly cats and her breakfast.

"I-I don't know if I can trust a random stranger cutting my hair." Blaine said frowning.

"But you can trust me!" Brittany says with a hopeful smile, Blaine looked to Kurt who was smirking.

"Fine." Brittany and Kurt cheered as Finn walked in.

"What's going on?" Finn asked sitting down on the chair.

"Blaine's getting his hair cut!" Brittany said happily, Finn looked shocked.

"What really? Dude I thought you liked your curls?"

"I know man I do but every time I meet a potential roommate they think I look funny!" Blaine grumbles crossing his arms.

"That's because you do look funny." Blaine glared at Kurt who smiles back.

"I have to go I have a meeting with some guy."

"Go get some tiger!" Brittany says cheerfully, Blaine leaves confused. Finn looks at his hands.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Finn asked worriedly.

"What's the matter Finn?"

"Well you see Quinn met this girl at the gym and I'm glad she has a new friend and everything but lately she has been blowing me off to see her friend. I haven't seen my wife in months." Finn said looking at the two friends in front of him.

"Are you implying you haven't had sex?" Kurt asked with a sad smile. Finn nodded sighing.

"Well Finn you can't force her not to see her friend" "Santana." "Her friend Santana, I say you talk to her oh! Sing to her!" Brittany says bouncing up and down slightly.

"I'm not going to sing to her, but I think i'll talk to her. Thanks guys!" Finn leaves happily. Kurt looks to Brittany.

"They're not going to last long." Brittany nods agreeing.

"It's a shame, I can't believe they haven't had sex." Brittany says frowning, Kurt blushes.

"Can we not talk about my brother not getting laid?"

"Okay lets talk about you getting laid!"

-Blaine at his apartment-

"So, Sam it says here your a swim suit model?" Blaine asked looking at the paper, looking up at Sam Evans a 23 year old who needs a place to stay.

"Correct, and also I might have to have my model buddies over the boys and I like to work out together." Sam says smiling at a starstruck Blaine. 'He's perfect!'

"Well I think I may have just found my new roommate! I'll call you if I don't find anyone else!" Blaine said shaking Sams hand,Sam smiled widely.

"Great! Thanks man!" Sam leaves running into a tan mohawked guy in the hall. The man Noah Puckerman knocked on the door, Blaine answered the door.

"Oh hello, you must be Noah."

"Thats me." Noah walks inside and looks around.

"Dude I just want let you know i'm ok with the whole gay thing, i'm not going to lie i've had my share of both men and women." Noah says smirking Blaine raises an eyebrow at Noah.

"Ok? It says here you're an actor." Blaine says looking at Noah.

"I am! I'm trying to be on the big screen! I work at the local theater at times." Noah says smirking Blaine looks impressed.

"That's awesome!"

"So did I get it?" Blaine thinks for a minute.

"I'll call you when i decide." Noah nods and starts going for the door Blaine follows. Blaine opens it to see Kurt unlocking his apartment (Which is right across the hall)

"Hey Kurt this is Noah." Kurt turns around and looks at Noah openly checking him out. Blaine rolls his eyes 'wait till he finds out he's straight'

"How you doin?" Noah said smirking at Kurt, Blaine looks at Noah eyes wide.

"I'm good, you?"

"Great now that i've met you." Noah says winking.

"Ok! Noah don't you have to go? Ya I think you have to go." Blaine rambles on Noah nods.

"I have an audition, hope to hear from you Blaine and Kurt it was great to meet you." Noah leaves, and Kurt looks to Blaine.

"Please pick him."

"I am not going to pick a guy just so you can sleep with him!" Kurt frowns and opens his door.

"Want to help me cook dinner?"

"Yea." Blaine smiles at Kurt who smiles back.

-Finn's apartment-

"Quinn can we talk?" Finna asked looking nervously at Quinn.

"Sure Finn, what's the matter?"

"D-do you still love me?" Quinn looks at Finn confused.

"Of course I do!" She lied.

"Then why haven't we slept together in a while?" Finn asked bluntly.

"Well Finn, I didn't think you wanted to sleep with me." Quinn says looking down.

"I'm your husband of course I want to sleep with you!" Quinn looks at Finn with lustful eyes and attacks him with kisses, leading to something much more (Sex) .

-Coffee house-

Kurt, Brittany and Blaine are sitting on the couch talking about random things when suddenly an upset girl in a wedding gown rushes in.

"I-I'm a horrible person!" The girl cry's sitting on a stool, Kurt looks at the girl.

"Oh my god I went to school with her!" Kurt whispers to Blaine and Brittany who both smile.

"Really what's her name?" Brittany asked

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?"

"Rachel!" Kurt says faking a smile.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Rachel squealed hugging Kurt. Blaine and Brittany share a look.

"I know! Look at you, you're in a wedding dress!" Kurt says hugging her back.

"Oh, yeah I-I was suppose to be married today I kinda left Jessie at the altar."

"Jessie?"

"Oh yes he's a dentist!" Rachel says proudly. Kurt rolled his eyes, She was always like this, she was the rich and snobby daughter of the Berry's the richest people in Lima Ohio. Rachel was Kurt's 'friend' sure they got along but Kurt sometimes was annoyed with Rachel, Finn on the other hand had the biggest crush on her it took Quinn to make him try to forget her.

"Wow, a dentist? Why would you leave a doctor?" Kurt asked looking shocked.

"I-I don't know, but oh forget that who's your friends?" Rachel asks looking to Blaine and Brittany.

"This is Blaine Anderson and Brittany Pearce, guys this is Rachel Berry she was my best friend when I was younger!" Blaine smiles and shakes Rachel's hand Brittany smiles.

"You seem like someone Kurt would love to hangout with!" Kurt glares at Brittany, Rachel smiles and wraps her arm around Kurt's arm.

"I was!" She agrees smiling widely.

"Rach, you want to come up stairs? I think I might have an outfit you can try on." Kurt sighs as much as she is annoying he can't leave her in a wedding dress.

"Really? Oh thank you Kurt!" Rachel squealed and again hugged Kurt, who was mouthing 'help me' to Blaine who shook his head and mouthed 'no' back,

-Kurt's apartment-

It's been an hour since they left the coffee shop and they already decided Rachel was staying the night with Kurt. A gloomy Finn walks in the apartment.

"Finn you remember Rachel?" Kurt says smiling at Finn who stops dead in his track.

"R-Rachel!" Finn was in shock he couldn't believe it Rachel Berry was in his brothers house the Rachel Berry.

"Hi Finn! You look great and I heard you got married!"

"Not anymore." Finn said sitting down everyone looks up shocked.

"What?!"

"No!"

"Called it!" Finn glares at Kurt.

"Oh no, what happened?" Rachel asked grabbing his hand, Finn looks down embarrassed.

"We were, fooling around and during you know it she yelled someone elses name."

"She cheated?"

"Yup, with her friend Santana."

"She's a lesbian?" Everyone looked shocked.

"I guess so, she told me everything and told me she was sorry. I just can't believe it." Finn looks down ashamed, everyone got up and gave him a hug.

"We're here for you."

* * *

** Thanks for reading xoxo if you haven't figured it out **

**Blaine-Chandler**

**Kurt- Monica**

**Rachel-Rachel**

**Finn-Ross**

**Brittany-Phoebe**

**Noah- Joey **


	2. The one with the parents

**Chapter two! Burt and Carol have always been married meaning Finn and Kurt are real brothers Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Friends **

* * *

Finn sits in the Coffee House drinking his coffee, Brittany was setting the microphone up grabbing her guitar. Kurt walks in smiling at Brittany and walks over to Finn.

"Hey Kurt, you look nervous."

"Mom and Dad are coming for dinner." Kurt stared at Finn with scared eyes. Finn sighed there mom was always hard on Kurt. You see Kurt Hummel grew up the least favorite. Well at least that's what he thinks. His mom was always criticizing him from his cooking to his looks.

"It'll be fine."

"You know what, it will be because you'll tell them about the divorce!" Finn looked up surprised.

"What? I can't tell them that!" Finn yelled, Kurt frowned and slumped in his chair. Blaine walks in mad, his hair looked...horrible.

"Blaine? What happened!" Kurt asked gasping at his hair. Brittany stopped what she was doing and walked to Blaine and frowned.

"You look horrible." Finn stated laughing.

"Britt this is your fault!"

"What? My fault?" Brittany looked around confused.

"You sent me to the barber! He ruined my hair!"

"It's not ruined, you look fine!" Brittany says playing with his hair. Rachel walked into the coffee house and looks at Blaine.

"Woah you're hair looks.." She notices Brittany shaking her head. "Your hair looks great!" Blaine groans and sits next to Kurt, he leans onto him covering his face.

"I'll cut your hair Blaine." Kurt says sighing.

"Really?"

"Really." Blaine beamed and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Great because my new roommate will be here soon!" pulled them out of the shop. Finn looks at his watch.

"I have to go to work." Finn leaves in a hurry.

"Wanna hear my song?" Brittany asked Rachel who looked surprised.

"You sing?" Brittany nods and grabs her guitar and walks to the stool and microphone.

"Kitty Cat, Kitty Cat where are you at? Kitty Cat, Kitty Cat a car hit you and you went splat!" Rachel eyes widen. Everyone politely clap and start whispering about it.

"Thank you!" Brittany walks to were Rachel is and sits down.

"So?"

"I-I loved it!" Rachel lied still clapping, Brittany beamed with pride and hugged Rachel.

-Finn's work: Museum-

Finn is a paleontologist, therefore in the museum he works in the prehistoric area. At the moment he is in the caveman case handling one of the cavemen that fell over. He was being helped by Dr. Abrams or Artie as Finn calls him

"Does don't pound on the glass mean anything to people." Finn grumbles setting it up, it fell when a group of kids banged on the glass. At that moment someone knock on the glass.

"WHAT!" Finn yells, he looks up and drops his things when he sees Quinn on the other side. He tries to ignore her, Quinn notices this and rolls her eyes.

"Hey isn't that your ex wife?"

"No,no,no,no"

"Yeah it is! Hey Quinn!" Artie waves at Quinn who smiles and waves back.

"Okay it is, why don't you go." Finn says to Artie who frowns.

"Awe I can't stay."

"No" Artie rolls his eyes and wheels himself out, Finn waves for Quinn to come in.

"Hi." Finn hugs Quinn, while still holding a caveman's arm.

"Is this a bad time?" Quinn asked gesturing to the mess behind Finn.

"What no, no this-this is a typical day." Quinn nods. "So uh what's new, you still uh."

" A lesbian?"

"You never know, so how's the family?"

"Well my dads still shocked, oh and..."

"What are you doing here Quinn?" Finn interrupts looking at Quinn with sad eyes.

"I'm Pregnant."

-Kurt's apartment-

Blaine walks in confused. Kurt looks up from the lasagna he was making for dinner with his parents.

"What's with that face?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Sam never showed up, I called him and he didn't answer. So I went with the next person." Blaine sighs and looks to the door.

"Come in Noah!" Noah struts in.

"I can't believe I got the spot! Finally no more living with my ma!" Noah cheered earning a cheer from Brittany.

"Yeah!" Brittany claps clueless of what's going on, Noah smiles at the blonde.

"Well Noah, welcome to the club!" Kurt says happily, they all sit on the couch watching tv, Rachel runs in.

"Have you seen my engagement ring?" She starts looking around.

"Yes and it's very big." Brittany says smiling at Rachel. Rachel looks at Brittany and then see's Noah.

"Who's this, wait no never mind I need to find my ring" Rachel starts throwing stuff out of drawers, Kurt franticly cleans the mess up.

"The names Noah Puckerman." Noah says smirking, Blaine rolls his eyes at him.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Kurt says frantically fixing the mess.

"Oh, like I wasn't dreading tomorrow enough, having to give it back to him... 'Hi Jessie! Remember me? I'm the girl in the veil who stomped on your heart in front of your entire family!' Oh God and now I'm gonna have to return the ring, without the ring, which makes it so much harder..." Rachel starts hyperventilating, Brittany held her arm making sure she doesn't pass out.

"Rach don't worry we'll help you! Won't we!" Everyone agrees and starts looking.

"It's a pear shaped diamond."

"You know what if we find any diamonds we'll run it by you." Kurt interrupts chuckling, Rachel nodded and looked under the couch.

"Where did you last have it?" Noah asked from his spot.

"Doy! Probably where she last had it!" Brittany says rolling her eyes at Noah, he looks at her with a frown.

"You never get a lot of 'Doys' these days" Blaine says, Kurt smiles at his comment.

"I was in the kitchen working on the..." She trails off looking at the lasagna.

"You didn't." Kurt says looking terrified.

"Kurt I am so sorry!"

"You had one job!" Kurt grabs the lasagna and lifts it up looking at it.

"Now Kurt, you know thats not how you look for an engagement ring inside a lasagna." Blaine says standing next to him.

"I-I know." He sighs and sets it down.

"Guys dig in!" Blaine says. Brittany and Noah run over ripping the delicious meal apart. There was a knock at the door.

"Hi." Finn says depressed.

"Well that's not a very happy hi." Kurt says stepping away so Finn can come in.

"Quinn's pregnant." Everyone but Brittany look at him shocked.

"Who's Quinn?" Blaine leans over and tells Noah, who frowns at Finn.

"Oh, sorry man." Finn looks at Noah confused, but ignores it and sits on the chair in the kitchen.

"Oh! I found it!" Brittany says holding up the ring, Rachel runs to the ring and grabs it.

"Quinn said her and Santana want me to be in the baby's life."

"That's great!"

"I guess." Finn looks at the table.

-Dinner with the Hummels.-

"Kurt, I set you up with the smythes son!"

"Oh mom that's sweet, but i'm not looking for a boyfriend at the moment."

"Oh nonsense! Your brother is already married! You should be too!"

"Actually mom, Finn has something to tell you!" Kurt says looking at Finn who glares at him.

"Oh, what is it dear?" Carol asked looking at Finn who sighs and looks to Burt and Carol.

"Qui-Quinns a lesbian." Carol gasps and Burt frowns.

"Oh no! Finnie!"

"And she's pregnant with my child." Burt chokes on his wine.

"What!" Carol says looking at Finn.

"And Kurt you new this?!" Kurt internally groaned, of course his mother would find away to blame him. Needless to say it was a long night for the Hummels

* * *

**I had to watch the episode over and over again to get some lines, I also added some things in! So tell me, do you like it? Hate it? This is actually harder to write then my other story maybe because this is based on an actually show...Anyway! Thanks for reading xoxo**


End file.
